User talk:Ohmyheck
Internal pages: **Manual of Style and other policies **How to improve articles ** Things to do ** Brickipedia's forum ** Forum:Administration ** ** Brickipedia:Setting up your userpage *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Contributing **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **How to write a great article Remember that you should always sign your comments on talk and vote pages using four tildes, like this: ~~~~. I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Brickipedian! If you have any questions, feel free to contact me on my talk page, or on . Happy editing! —-- Berrybrick (Talk) 04:23, January 29, 2012 |} Sorry, but you can't create categories for customs. * Per above- please stop creating categories which shouldn't exist, such as "Category:Custom:pocoyo". If you continue to create these categories after two warnings, you may be blocked. Thanks, 23:00, June 9, 2012 (UTC) I am sorry, I deleted it because it had less than two pages. I can recreate the article and the images if you create two articles that go in the theme.-- 21:29, May 25, 2014 (UTC) Your Custom:Peppa Pig articles have been fixed.-- 00:58, June 18, 2014 (UTC) Custom: Peppa Pig Hello Ohmyheck, I've noticed that you've created many customs here on brickipedia. And wanted to ask for your permission to create a new Custom: Peppa Pig logo for the theme page. Because the current one doesn't seem very well done. Thanks, and please leave me a message in response to this DOGLOVER129 (talk) 21:04, July 11, 2014 (UTC)DOGLOVER129 Customs There are two things that need to be corrected in your customs. First, please don't make fictional release dates for your customs. Secondly, do not use fake set numbers for the titles of your customs. This helps avoid confusion. Thank you.--Toa Matau 20:11, July 26, 2014 (UTC) :Please fix this soon. Let me know if you don't understand what I am asking you to do.--Toa Matau 22:26, July 27, 2014 (UTC) :I am going to start doing this since you did not do it.--Toa Matau 19:35, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Hellooooooooo It's WatermelonSunshine WatermelonSunshine (talk) 00:24, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Advent Calendar Hi, I think your custom advent calendar is awesome. Where'd you get the idea for it? Dragonknight86, an admin of Despicable Me Wiki 20:31, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Custom requirements A custom theme requires at least two set articles. --GOLDNINJAMX , (Talk) 23:10, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Actually, you can do it. Toa said you could. However, I can always restore the page after someone created it. --GOLDNINJAMX , (Talk) 00:59, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Can you link me the two sets for your custom theme? --GOLDNINJAMX , (Talk) 01:27, November 14, 2015 (UTC) I'm sorry, but that's not how it works. First, you have to create the two pages. Then, I will restore your theme.--GOLDNINJAMX , (Talk) 03:34, November 14, 2015 (UTC) A custom set requires an image of the set. Because of this, I had to delete your Patrick Advent calendar. --MLG NEO-FUTURIST , (Talk) 00:30, December 1, 2015 (UTC)